


Sunday Morning

by gayhandshake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Soft Silly Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhandshake/pseuds/gayhandshake
Summary: Magnus and Alec manage a day off together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warm and contextless fluff

Magnus’s bare fingers play with the hair on the long leg thrown over his lap. A half-finished crossword and two empty mugs sit on the low table in front of the outdoor sofa. It’s the first warm day of the year, and the early Spring sunlight, Magnus thinks fondly, turns his companion’s skin into a nearly reflective surface not unlike a fresh snow drift. 

“We should go somewhere tropical next time we can coordinate a free day,” he says aloud. Alec squints open his eyes in an attempt to block out the sun before admitting defeat and sitting upright, abs contracting pleasantly. It puts him within striking distance, an opportunity Magnus uses to gently nip at the tip of his nose and slide his hand up Alec’s leg over his boxers to sit flat palmed on his stomach.

He drags his nose across Magnus’s cheekbone and says, “Yeah? We’ll just pencil it in for next January then?” Alec smiles softly into the side of Magnus’s face.

Magnus laughs, “You are so dramatic! It hasn’t been that bad,” though, admittedly, it has been a trying month for both of them. It’s the first time they had seen each other during waking hours in weeks.

The one eyed squint of disapproval makes an appearance, which while not an immediate goal of Magnus’s, is always a pleasant side effect. Whether it is a product of being called out as the drama queen he pretends he isn’t or for minimizing the overall disagreeability of their schedules is unclear.

“It’s been a little bad,” Magnus admits. The squint doesn’t diminish. Oh, well. That answers that. Magnus, however, refuses to apologize for the truth. Instead, he smirks and curls the fingers on Alec’s stomach and gently scratches with his blunt nails. Alec lets out a surprised hiccup of air and sucks in his stomach.

“Magnus,” Alec warns in the deep voice of irritation. It is the opposite of a deterrent. Magnus’s smirk widens into a wide closed mouth grin. He wiggles his fingers, playful blue sparks shooting off and running over Alec’s stomach and up his spine. Alec lets out the embarrassingly cute giggle of a grown man being tickled by his boyfriend’s magic. “Magnus!” he shouts, trying to wiggle out the sparks’ reach. Magnus hinders his escape with hands clamped around his waist and digs his fingers in once the sparks dissipate. 

They’re both laughing when a red-faced Alec manages to wrestle his way fully into Magnus’s lap and pin his hands to the seat underneath Alec’s knees. 

“You done? Happy with yourself?” Alec asks, eyebrows raised and a pleased smile fighting its way across his face. Magnus nods. He’s very happy with himself and the man in his lap and the day they managed to squirrel away for themselves. Alec leans forward for a kiss, which Magnus uses to swipe the hair on his chin against Alec’s sensitive neck for one last laugh.

Alec lets out a cry of faux outrage before grabbing Magnus’s face between his big, calloused hands and planting his mouth against his.

**Author's Note:**

> I.........don't think I'm comfortable in Magnus's head lmao, but I was already committed to writing something from his POV before I figured that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
